De tal palo a tal astilla
by anoniloka
Summary: Harry esta decidido a conquistar el corazó de la chica de sus sueños, será capaz de hacerlo por si solo? Encontrara un tesoro que sera mas que suficiente. HG y LJ
1. Cuando todo comenzó en el pasado

Hola! Bueno, este es el primer FF que pongo aqui, espero que les guste mucho y dejen reviews:D

Disfrutenlo!

Capítulo 1**: Cuando Todo Comenzó en el Pasado**

Pasado en Hogwarts:

- James, James! Vamos hay que irnos o nos dejará el tren ... Ay si , tardate James!

- Ya voy Sirius!

James estaba en la habitación de los chicos en el fin del ultimo año en Hogwarts, terminando un asunto pendiente.

- James, Lily está encojoná!-grito Remus

- Groseros - dijo Peter

- El burro hablando de orejas - dijeron al unísono Remus y Sirius

- Esperen! - gritó James desde su habitación. Este sacó un ladrillo cerca de su cama y metió un libro azul royal en el hueco que quedó y luego volvió a meter el ladrillo.

- Ya voy ...!

James se dirigio hacia la escalera. Quizo bajar tan rapido las escaleras,que se cayó en la mitad de los escalones.

- James! - gritaron Remus, Peter y Lily.

- Amigo , eres muy mongo (no pensar mal XD),das vergüenza, verdad Lily?

Lily se sonrojó

- Me pueden ayudar!

- No!

- Gracias - dijo James sarcasticamente pero no le importó porque sus amigos estaban coqueteando y con eso no habia nadie que los detuviera.

- Vente , te ayudo - dijo Lily

- Gracias nena.

- Pues nos podemos ir - dijo Remus despues de un rato un poco desesperado.  
- No se como como te quieres ir Lupin! - dijo Sirius con un llanto fingido - Aqui nos pasaron tantas cosas...

- Si ya se - dijo James - Las fiestas despues de cada partido de quid ditch, lo único que hacias era ligar!

- James, esas son las ventajas de estar solito, no tengo a nadie que me de jalones de orejas cuando ligo, verdad James?

James se sonrojó

- Por razón es que veia a James con orejas tamaño jumbo - dijo Remus pensativo

- Nos podemos ir?

- Si ya

James y Lily se fueron abrazados mientras que Remus y Peter jalaban de los brazos a Sirius que no se queria ir y gritaba por toda la sala "nunca te olvidare y tu sabes porque!" o "Gryffindor te amo , los de Slytherin son hijos la gran...( No tengo nada en contra a los Slytheris por cierto)

- Callate!- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Te amo Gryffindor - terminó de decir este y tirando besos se fue arrastrado.


	2. Cuando todo comenzó en el presente

Por aca va el Segundo capítulo!

Capítulo 2: **Cuando todo comenzó…en el presente**

En el Presente:

Era un dia como cualquier otro en Privet Drive, toda la gente fuera de sus casas tomando té frio , contando chismes de los vecinos, los niños corriendo como morones y otros cortando la grama. Pero un chico llamado Harry (un chico lindo,bello,precioso,pianissimo y lo demás) se encontraban el número 4 en su habitación para que nadie le fastidiara. Se encontraba escribiendo una carta para su major amigo Ron.

_Ron:  
_

_Como te va? Espero que bien. Mira Ron , yo estoy maaaaallll. Asi que te suplico que ¡ me busques! Envía tu respuesta ¡please! _

Harry Potter

PT. Que no se te olvide buscarme (que interesado!XD)

Harry terminó de doblar la carta y en eso llegó Hedwig con dos cartas. Harry decidió abrir una de Ron que decia:

_Harry: _

Lo siento.no podras ir a casa este verano.

Ron

- ¡Que ! Me rayo parta, no voy! pero bueenoo, voy a leer la otra carta.

La otra carta decia asi:

_Harry: _

Ultimamente estoy jodiendo mucho, verdad? (demasiado - penso Harry) _porque puedes venir a mi casa este verano desde HOY. Te necesito urgente.  
_  
_Ron._

_PT. Te busco a las 2:00 PM_

Harry la terminó de leer y estaba feliz ( feliz feliz como una lombriz) . Miro su reloj y eran:

- Las 1:30 PM!

Harry obviamente preparó su baúl y bajó a almorzar. En el comedor estaban los Durrleys comiendo (si eso se puede decir comer, mas bien atragantandose) y cuando vieron a Harry le dieron la menor importancia exepto tia Petunia que le dijo:

- Sirvete la comida,mugroso.

- Hay cuidao mujer por poco me comes - dijo alejandose de tía Petunia con cara de terror

- Niño malcriado! - vociferó tío Vernon abalanzandose encima de él.

- ¡Avalancha!- gritó Harry tapandose la cabeza con los brazos.

- Harry Potter! - gritó tío Vernon agarrando la camisa de Harry .

En eso se escuchó un ruido estruendoso en la sala. Vernon soltó al moreno y los Dursleys se fueron a la sala a ver lo que había ocasionado el ruido. En eso Harry se arrodilla y dice juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos:

- Gracias señor por haberme protegido de la havalancha haciendo que los Weasleys llegaran. En el nombre del padre ,del hijo y del espiritu santo. Amen.

Harry volvió a pararse y se fue hacia la sala y encontró a la mitad de la familia Weasleys: Fred, George, el Sr.Weasley y Ron.

- Ron!  
- Harry!

Los dos se dieron un super abrazo que parecian maricas.

Tardaron en separarse 5 minutos. Cuando se separaron todos los miraron con cara extraña, pero buuuueeeeno.

- Hola Harry! - dijeron Fred y George.

- Que bueno es verte Harry - dijo el Sr. Weasley.

- Nos podemos ir? - preguntó Ron desesperado.

- Faltan mis cosas.

- Nosotros las buscamos - dijeron los gemelos subiendo las escaleras.

Despues que se le paso el shock ...

- Para donde vas jovencito - dijo Vernon

- A casa de los Weasleys , algún problema?

- Ya llegamos - dijeron los gemelos.

- Pues bien nos vamos

Cada uno cogió los polvos flu yse fueron a la Madriguera. Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala de los Weasleys, Ron y Harry se fueron a la habitación que compartíanen donde ya estaban las camas gemelas. Harry dejó su baúl en una esquina y se sentó en su cama mirando a Ron.

- Y Hermione?

- Llega mañana

- Por..

- No se-dijo Ron encogiendose de hombros

- Ay ya Ron, vente, vamos a la sala pa darte una paliza en ajedrez.

- Cuando llegue ese día te vas a enamorar de mi.

- Mira Ron, no seas...

- Ay callate Harry, OK , vamos.

Los chicos se fueron hacia la sala a jugar y mientras una torre de Ron acababa con el alfil de Harry, se escuchó una voz que Harry reconoció.

- Hola Harry - dijo Ginny mirandolo fijamente.

- Hola Ginny - dijo Harry sin prestarle atención.

- Jaque Mate, Ga-né!- dijo Ron con voz presumida y triunfante

- Noooo! Que mieeerda, por que siempre gana tu hemano Ginny?

-Quiza por que ...Harry te pasa algo?

**ooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**Bueno...vamos a ver que le paso a Harry... en el proximo capitulo :D!**


	3. Sorpresas en la Madriguera

-1Capítulo 3: **Sorpresas en la Madriguera**

Harry se había quedado bobo y babeado al ver lo linda que estaba Ginny.

-Harry ?- dijo Ron gozandose el show.

- Ginny , que buena estas!- dijo Harry sin poder controlarse.

- Queeeee!- dijo la loca, digo!Ginny!

- Quiero decir...eeeh...que...eeeh (Tas tartamudo o que? ) que eres muy buena, gracias por el consejo.

- Que consejo! Yo no te di nin...eh! Harry! Ron!

Harry se fue corriendo hacia la habitación con Ron detras de él.

- Ron…- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta.

- Dime - dijo este sentandose en la cama.

- Necesito un favor- dijo Harry sentandose

- Que?

- Ayudame con Ginny.

- Pero Harry, Ginny tiene novio.

- Quien? - pregunto Harry histérico

- Seamus

- Seamus!

- Sip

- Ese moron?

- Si, ese mismo

- Pero Ron, tu quieres a Seamus como cuñado?

-No, yo sinceramente quiero que seas tu.

- A pues, entonces yo voy a conquistarla este año.

-Harry , primero: se dice reconquistar, porque en tiempos pasados Ginny te adoraba y segundo: es nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, entonces hay que gozarlo al maximo verdad?(sin pensar mal, okay?…OKAY! Bien…)

- Buuuuuueeeeeennnnnnoooo...

- Ah, Ron... ahora que me acuerdo, tu carta me decía que me necesitabas urgente, que pasa?

- Eh...mejor te lo cuento en Hogwarts.

A Harry le apareció una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

- Que sera…?

- No pienses mal.

- Entonces dime ...

- ...en Hogwarts.

- Bueno aya tú,pero dime, donde queda la habitación de Ginny? (Y que ira a hacer allá…no pensar mal, okay?… OKAY!)

- Tres escalones más arriba

- No te preocupes Ron, yo…

- No lo hago.

- Pues vengo ya mismo.

Harry se paró de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny. Siguiendo las indicasiones de Ron (Wow, que dificil!XD ), encontró a su lado derecho una puerta rosa con una placa que decia: HABITACION DE GINNY. No lo penso dos veces y entró sin tocar la puerta. Era todo rosa exepto sus sabanas y cortinas que eran verde palido y azul cielo. Ginny estaba al lado de la ventana observando una lechuza irse.

-Mandando cartas?

- Harry que haces aquí!

- Perdón, entré sin tocar.

- Ni me lo jures

- Como sea..., que hacias?

- Seamus

- Se murió? - dijo Harry con esperanzas

- No tonto! - dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Sabes que te ves muy linda así? (lameojos)

- Si, Seamus me lo dice las pocas veces que lo veo.

- Pocas?

- Si, porque nunca tiene tiempo de estar conmigo.

- Bueno, vamos a cambiar de tema…que hacias?( y no iba a cambiar de tema? O.o)

- Seamus me escribio.

- OOOHHH...

- Y me mandó una foto con su nuevo look .- dijo Ginny sin ánimo

- Dejame ver…- dijo Harry arrebatandole de las manos a Ginny la foto.

En la foto salia Seamus con unas trenzas pegadas al cuero cabelludo.

- No se ve tan mal - mintió Harry

- Si, pero a mi me gusta el pelo como el tuyo - dijo Ginny acarisiandole el pelo a Harry. (Te envidio !)

Harry sintio un escalofrío por el cuerpo

- Gracias.

-De nalga XD.(?)

- Ehh...- balbuceo Mirandole el trasero(?)

- Quieres jugar ajedrez?

- Claro!- asintió Harry

- Bien

- Y Ron?

- Dejalo - dijo Ginny

- Por...

- Por que últimamente a estado muy extraño y no lo soporto.

- Si, pero ahora que lo pienso, Ron me quería contar algo, pero me dijo que me decía en Hogwarts.

- Bueeennoooooo...

-Jugamos?

- Sí, espera buscaré el ajedrez.

Y Ginny abrió elarmario en busca del ajedrez .Mientras tanto, Harry empezó a mirar las cosas que Ginny tenía en su mesita de noche(entrometido) y vió otra foto de Seamus.

- Aqui esta. - dijo Ginny con el juego en sus manos.

- Bien...

De repente, a Harry le da por "estirarse" y a propósito , tira con su mano la foto de Seamus(este chico es listo!O.O)

¡CRASH!

-Oh, me rayo parta ... lo siento Ginny- dijo Harry poniendo cara angelical

- No te preocupes Harry.

- Pero el cuadro se rompió.- Harry seguia con su cara "angelical"

- Mamá lo arreglara

-Bien pues , juguemos

-Si, pero pa la proxima no seas tan imbecil- dijo Ginny

Harry le hizo una mueca.

Como si la hablidad del ajedrez fuera ederitario, Ginny ganó.

- Soy una master!

- Lo sé y por eso te voy a dar un premio

- Que?

-Ya verás esperame.

Harry salió rápido del cuarto , y se fue al de Ron, cuando entro vió a Ron durmiendo con medio pedazo de pizza al lado, y con los calzoncillos de el Hombre Araña (ay que se me cae la baba XD). Harry hizo un esfuerzo para no reirse y se dirigió hacia su baúl y casi saco todas sus cosas hasta que encontró su album de fotos y busco una foto que estaba el solo con su sonrisa singular y hermosa (como siempre). Se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny. Allí estaba la Sra.Weasley reparandoel cuadro.

**OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**Cladia Black Potter: **gracias por tu review! De hecho, había puesto este FF ya en el foro de la Warnerbros. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo


	4. La llegada de Hermione

Capitulo 4: **La llegada de Hermione**

- Ya está querida - dijo la Sra.Weasley

- Gracias Mami

- Hola Harry, querido

- Hola Sra.Weasley

- Voy a estar abajo por si se les ofrece algo.

- Okay!- dijeron ambos jóvenes

- Bueno Ginny - dijo Harry despues que la Sra.Weasley paso la puerta.- Este es mi premio.

- Gracias, pero por que me das una foto?

- Para que pongas la mía y no la de Seamus.

-Pero Seamus es mi novio.

-Yo solo trato de darle el último toque a tu habitación.

- Pero…

- Please,x fas - dijo Harry arrodillandose

- Bueno, para que no sigas jodiendo la pongo.

Antes de que Harry se quejara entro una lechuza por la ventana. Ginny se fue a coger las cartas y dejo a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

- Son de Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry acercandoce a Ginny.

- Sip, toma dale esta a Ron.

Harry tomó la carta y se la llevó a Ron. Cuando entró ya Ron estaba vestido y miraba hacia la nada.

- Llego esto - dijo Harry estendiendole la carta

- Bien

- Ron

- Dime

- Que te pasa?

- Una chica - dijo Ron en un suspiro

- ¡¡Hermione!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- No te digo ahora

- Por…

- …que es mejor en Hogwarts

- Pero Ron, no entiendo por que te desvistes.

- ¡¡Que!

- Sí, ahorita entre y te vi más que con calzoncillos infantiles

- Me los regalo Hermione.

- Mentira

- Si, dice que Winnie The Pooh es lindo

- Winnie The Pooh, Eran del Hombre Araña!- dijo Harry muriendose de la risa

- Mira un muerto hablando de un ahorcado.

- A que te refieres? - dijo Harry poniendose rojo

- A eso - dijo Ron señalando un calzonsillo de Blues Clues - no son mios.

- Hey!- Harry fue corriendo a recogerlos y guardarlos

-Chicos a cenar! - se escucho gritar a la Sra.Weasley desde la cocina.

Todos bajaron y cenaron unos tacos con chile bien ricos, la comida mexicana preferida de los Weasleys. La cena fue muy divertida porque todos estaban acostumbrados, menos Harry que cuando probó por accidente un jalapeño hizo un vocerío, grito, brinco, se partio y tomo tanto jugo de calabaza que no dejo casi para los Weasleys. Despues del show se fueron y a esperar la llegada de Hermione.

Al día siguiente el primero que se leveató fue Ron. Este miró a su alrededor y lo primero que visualizó fue el piso y y despues vio un hilo medio trasparente, lo miro y lo siguio con la vista y venia de ¡La boca de Harry!

- Jak,baba!- dijo Ron para si con cara de asco.

Ron se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny. Debajo de la placa con su nombre, había otra placa que decía "NI TE ATREVAS".

-Por favor - dijo Ron con una voz sarcástica y entro .

Ginny estaba en su cama boca abajo mirando una foto que tenía en sus manos:

- Como puede estar tan bueno?- dijo Ginny para si

- Quien?

- Ron que haces aqui?

- Quien esta bueno? - y sin que Ginny lo pudiera evitar, Ron le quitó la foto

- Harry!

- Ron, baja la voz – dijo Ginny desesperada

- Te gusta Harry otra vez?

- No, solo digo que es lindo.

- Ginny, tu dijiste"bueno" y eso no es sinonimo de "lindo", es sinonimo de "hermoso, bello" y lo mas vulgar "papi estas pa comerte" -dijo esto ultimo con voz femenina.( o.O)

- Ron, lo que pienses no me importa, y para que viniste? - dijo Ginny quitandole la foto

- Queria contarte algo

- Me vas a decir que te pasa?

- Si

- Al fin!

- Solo te lo cuento para ver si me das consejos en estas pendejases del amor (Mira a quien le pide consejo)

- Amor!

- Si

- Quien?

- No importa

- Pero…

- …nada

-Okay, pues dime y yo te ayudo, ni modo - dijo Giny resignandose.

- Me gusta una chica y no se como decirle que la amo por que tengo el presentimiento de que quiere a otro, peleamos mucho, es muy amable, hacemos pareja, es buena, me ayuda cuando lo necesito, vela por mi y todo eso, pero como un amigo, y yo la quiero, y me gustaria conquistarla para que ella sintiera lo mismo y querernos y…en esos momentos Ron estalló en llanto (Que feminista!se esta poniendo mamao!…me preocupa)

- Ron! No te preoccupies ( Ni te partas) yo te doy consejo y todo eso.

- Gr…gracias- dijo Ron abrazando a Ginny.

Ginny correspondio el abrazo y despues de un rato empezo a reirse bajito por que Ron estaba con los calzoncillos del Hombre Araña todavia. (Seran pobres pero…es que no tienen tan siquiera agua para bañarse?…me escuche bien Malfoy:S)

-Ginny…-dijo finalmente Ron separandose de Ginny

- Mmhmmm…

- Que se quede entre nosotros, okay?

- Okay

Ron se dirigio a la puerta,y antes de abrirla, miro hacia atras y dijo:

- Eres buena hermana, sabes?

- Gracias Ronny :D

- Aunque a veces eres fastidiosa, te gusta joder ,eres ingreida, tienes ese tic nervioso que me vuelve loco, eres entrometida…

- Callate! - dijo Ginny tirandole una almohada en la cara.

- Me voy, pero solo para que sigas mirando la foto de Harry - dijo Ron cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Siquico - pensó Ginny.

Cuando Ron llego al cuarto ya Harry estaba despierto y estaba hablando animadamente con…

- ¡Hermione!

- Hola Ron

- Ron sera mejor que te cambies – dijo Harry

- Por…

- Que estas semidesnudo

- Ah, si claro - dijo Ron avergonzado mirando a Hermione

- No te preocupes Harry, ya he visto a Ron así varias veces (pues que suerte tiene)

- Cuando?

- El año pasado aqui, cuando entre sin querer al baño, y en Hogwarts el día de navidad, que Ron estaba tan emociondo que bajo a la sala común asi tambien. ¿Ahora te acuerdas, Harry?

- Si, ahora - dijo Harry con una sonrisa ( Harry me estas asustando)

- Al fin decidiste usar los calzonsillos que te regale Ron.- dijo Hermione mirandolo (vaya que esta si tiene confianza)

- Por que le regalaste calzoncillos infantiles?

- Porque las veces que lo vi asi sus calzoncillos tenían sorpresas.

- Sorpresas?

- Agujeros

- Pero Ron, porque no le dices a Molly que te compre calzoncillos?

Ron ya en pantalones( aaahhhh) se sentó al lado de Hermione y dijo:

- Por que en tercer año despues de comprarme la varita…

**FLASH BACK**

- Ron ,ya tienes tu varita?- preguntó la Sra Weasley a su hijo, mientras se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon.

- Sip- dijo este mientras observaba su varita con entusiasmo.

- Pues vamos donde Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions

- Para que?

- Para comprar unas tunicas

- Okay

Despues de llegar..

- Ron, mira calzoncillos en descuento - dijo la Sra.Weasley abriendo un paquete y luego estirandolo.- Crees que sea suficiente para tu "pajarito"? - dijo Molly frente a unos novatos de segundo año.

-Mamaaaaaaa!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¡Que verguenza! - dijo Ron tapandose la cara

-¡Ni que lo digas! - dijeron Harry y Hermione muertos de la risa.

- Ay ya, que me duele el estomago.- dijo Hermione

- Al fin! - dijo Ron

- Como sea vieron las cartas de Hogwarts?

- No- dijeron Ron y Harry

- Pues veanlas

Harry y Ron buscaron sus cartas encima de la mesa y las leyeron sin importancia.

-Y bien...- dijo Ron

- Que tienen de especial los libros? - preguntó Harry.

- Eso no babosos, eso - dijo Hermione señalando una carta que se les cayó a los dos.

Ambos cojieron sus cartas y las leyeron al unisono.

_Joven:_

Nos complace informarle que a petición popular habra otro baile de navidad. Se les pide que lleven tunicas de gala.  


_ATT.  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Sub directora adjunta_

A peticion popular... - dijo Ron

-¡CHICAS! - dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez. Hermione se hizo la loca que no los escucho.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**flowerweasley16: **gracias por tu review!


	5. Las cosas comienzan a calentarse

Capítulo 5: **Las Cosas empiezan a "calentarse"**

Luego el Sr. Weasley, su señora y los gemelos entraron por la puerta.

- Los gemelos, Artur y yo vamos al Callejón Diagon - dijo la señora Weasley

- Y nosotros?-pregunto Ron

- Ustedes me daran sus listas y yo les comprare todo.

- Por...

- Que Ginny no se siente bien desde…-empezó a decir el Sr. Weasley

- Que Seamus le dijo que iba hoy tambien al Callegon Diagon - dijo George en un susurrus muy audible a Harry.

- … anoche, quizas la comida no cayó bien - dijo el Sr. Weasley pretended que no escuchó a su hijo.

- Nosotros queremos ir - dijeron Ron y Hermione

- Yo me quedo con Ginny - dijo Harry mas rápido que ligero.

- Okay, como quieras Harry, pues vamonos entonces ,avancen.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Todos se fueron dejando a Harry solo en el cuarto. Harry espero diez largos y jodios minutos antes de ver a Ginny. Cuando fue a verla Ginny estaba en su cama sudando.

-Y los demás? - preguntó Ginny

- Se fueron a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts, Ginny que tienes?

- Fred y George me dieron uno de sus inventos y me tienen con vomito y diarrea.

- Pobre, pero sabes que, hoy yo sere tu doctor y el diagnostico es…- dijo Harry sentandose en la cama de Ginny.

- Que? Esperar a que se acacbe esta jodia angustia.

- No… esto - dijo Harry dandole un beso en los labios.

Ginny se sorprendió y lo empujó. Este cayó en el piso con cara entre en felicidad y tristeza.

-Ginny, que paso?

- Que que paso! Mira yo tengo novio ,un cabrón, pero en definitivas cuentas es mi novio (como se expresa la chica de su novio! O.o)

- Ginny por que...

- LARGATE!- grito Ginny dándole almohadasos hasta que Harry salió de la habitación.

- Esta chica es brava, me gusta!- dijo Harry para si mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ginny...

- Que bien besa, espera , que estoy diciendo,tengo novio! hay se me sale.-

PRAA! (como deberían imaginarse Ginny tiene baño propio y estaba experimented uno de los sintomas de los inventos de sus hermanos )

Después de 30 minutos...

Harry subió a la habitación de Ginny, para discompose con esta. Abrio la puerta y esta se encontraba recostada en su cama. Al verla sintio una sensacion calida dentro de si, y como pudo dijo lo que sentia.

- Ginny siento mucho lo que paso , te prometo que no tratre de besarte de nuevo (asi me gusta bien entrenados!)

- Mas te vale Harry Potter por que pa la proxima te corto la lengua.

- Okay… pues mira, para que veas que soy buen doctor, te voy a dar el antidoto.

- Como sabes el antidoto?

- No lo se, se lo cogí a Fred y a George para que este angelito deje de "evacuar".

- Como lo sabes!

- La peste llega hasta la cocina.

- Mentiroso!

- Ginny, sabes que es relajando, solo llega hasta el pasillo. Chica! Cambia esa cara que las historias de terror son hasta la noche y solo son las 12:00 del mediodia!

- Harry, sigueme molestando para que veas de lo que soy capaz!- dijo Ginny al borde de su paciencia

- Ay Ginny, sabes que estoy solamente jodiendo, si vieras tu cara, pareces que hubieras olido tu mierda por media hora.

- Cabrón!

- Ay ya Ginny, quieres ver una pelicula con _moi_?

- Pues bien.

- Mira Ginny... porque siempre tratas de evitar a Seamus - dijo Harry bajando las escaleras con ella.

- Por que solo le importa el.

- No seas morona y dejalo.

- Primero Harry, eso no te importa 3 carajos y segundo...¡¡NO ME DIGAS MORONA!

- Lo dije para cobrarme lo de cabrón.:P

Harry y Ginny se pusieron a ver una película muggle llamada _A Walk To Remember _en uno de esos apparatus que trajo el Sr. Weasley de su trabajo, llamado segun Harry, _tevelisor_ o _telepivor_ o que sepa Merlín. Ginny estaba o por lo menos se comportaba serena mientras Harry tenia los ojos hinchados y la nariz mocosa.

- Ay porfavor Harry no estuvo tan sentimental.

- _Are you crazy!_, ellos se querian y ella se muere y se él se casa con ella sabiendo que le queda poco… yo haria lo mismo!

- Por lo menos él no roba besos.

- Yo me referia a lo de casarse, no a lo demas, momia!

- Por lo menos no soy una sobrada.

- Ginny esos son mis métodos de enamorar, pero te digo, tu crees que has visto mucho pero en verdad no has visto nada.

- A que te refieres?

- En que en verdad soy muy romántico.- dijo Harry acercandose poco a poco a Ginny

- Sì, claaarooo- dijo la pelirroja en tono sarcastic.

- De verdad

Y Harry le empezo a hacer cosquilas y Ginny se las devolvia haciendo una pelea de cosquillas histerica que se agarraron y cayeron al suelo, Harry encima de Ginny ,y no pararon de reirse hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban uno encima del otro. Podian sentir la respiración del otro.Sus bocas estaban cercas y...

...

Ya llegamos!-grito Fred

Harry y Ginny voltearon sus caras hacia donde estaba Fred. Este estaba mirandoles con expresión de sorpresa. Fred al instante saco unas bengalas del Doctor Filibuster y estas hicieron un espectáculo afuera de la casa (que alcahuete).Mientras todos se divertian, a Harry y Ginny les dio tiempo a sentarse como Dios manda.

- Que hacìan? - preguntó Ron

- Viendo una escena en T.V.- dijo Harry

- Buena fue la escena que yo acabo de ver - dijo Fred en un susurro para que solamente Harry escuchara.

- Vamos para arriba – dijo Harry nervioso (Esta cagao el tipo)

- Si, asi le damos a ti y a Ginny sus compras.- dijo Hermione

- Pues bien - dijo Ginny que estaba igual que harry

- Ah Harry por cierto, hice lo que me pediste-dijo Hermione guiñandole un ojo.

- Gracias - dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

Harry sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dio una nota a Hermione diciendo que le comprara la tunica de gala mas bella para Ginny con su dinero.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

Llego la noche y despues de comer se fueron al patio trasero a contar historias de terror. Fred y Ron llevaron las linternas (se supone que es a obscuras, pero parece que los tipos estan cagaos)Y todos se sentaron en circulo, Harry y Ginny estaban juntos y al otro lado de Ginny estaba Fred, seguido por George, Hermione y Ron.

- Habia una vez una niña llamada Maria que vivia por estas tierras antes de que nosotros nos mudaramos. Ella como todo niño tenia a una amiga llamada Nataly, ellas jugaban y se entretenian mucho, pero Maria no sabia que Nataly le tenia envidia. Un dia se quedaron a dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas, y cuando aparecio la luz del sol… Maria estava clavada donde solia estar el espantapajaros... MUERTA! Nataly nunca aparecio. Dicen que fue Nataly la que la mato, el espiritu de Maria ronda por estas zonas el 31 de agosto matando a las niñas por ser envidiosas.

- Que dia es hoy? - pregunto Hermione nerviosa( Que esconderá la chica)

- 31 de agosto - dijo Fred cogiendo por la cintura a Ginny

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Fred! no vuelvas a hacerlo maricon! - grito Harry quitándose la chaqueta de cuello de manga larga (tenia 2 pa mala suerte) y cubrió a Ginny con esta y se la llevo para la Madriguera.

- Bueno, la noche de terror termino - dijo George algo decepcionado.

Todos se fueron para la Madriguera. Alli en la cocina habia 6 tazas de chocolate caliente, parece que la señora Weasley se los preparo antes de irse a dormir. Cada uno cogio su taza, pero como Ginny estaba muy temblorosa le tiro la taza de chocolate caliente encima de la camisa de Harry

- Harry , perdon, yo no...

- Esta bien , Ginny- dijo Harry quitándose la unica camisa que le quedaba (al fin nos podemos imaginar a Harry con al cuerpo de David Bisbal!XDDDDD)dejando ver unos abdominales que dejaron a Ginny y a Hermione con los ojos como platos y babeadas (el Quidditch le asienta bien!) . Ron lo noto y se viro el chocolate caliente encima

- Oh no, que jodia mierda! - dijo quitándose la camisa y dejando ver sus abdominales tambien (un poco mas y me desmayo!que banquete!) Hermione vio a Ron y se tuvo que jalar los pelos de la nuca de la desesperación ( asi voy a estar yo ya mismo) de gritar lo buenos que estaban sus dos mejores amigos.

- Ay no, esto es una nueva moda - dijo George y se tiro el chocolate caliente encima - Ay carajo!esto esta caliente!- dijo y se quito la camisa

- George, nosotros no tenemos abdominales!

- No seas aguafiestas Fred!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**CrazySiriemBlack**: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga:D


	6. Más que un simple diario

-1Capítulo 6: **Más que un simple diario**

Despues del increible y fabuloso show, se fueron a dormir. Harry y Ron se sentían tan alagados por parte de las chicas que durmieron en boxers (creo que me va a dar el patatus del siglo!). Al otro dia se levantaron temprano ya que ese día iban a empezar su Nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron se vistieron excepto que todavía no se querian poner las camisas.

- Ron, Harry! ponganse las putas camisa que Ginny y Hermone no hacen otra cosa que mirarlos (no las culpo!) - gritó la Sra. Weasley

- Si mamá - dijo Ron poniendose rojo junto con Harry.

Despues de todo el desorden se fueron a la estacion King Cross, pasaron el andén 9 3/4 y subieron al expreso de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny buscaron un compartimento para ellos solos (que iran a ser alla? )Harry y Ginny se sentaron en un lado y Ron y Hermine en el otro.

- Sabes algo Harry? - dijo Ron

- Que cosa?

- Tú y Ginny hacen pareja.

- Ron, eso es **_OBVIO_**, pero Ginny tiene novio y en cambio ustedes dos hacen pareja como el bello y la bestia (obviamente no voy a poner la bella y la bestia!)

- Ahora que hablas de novio Harry, tengo que ver a Seamus.- dijo Ginny retirandose

- Yo y mi bocota- dijo Harry para si mismo en un susurro.

- Esperen un momento.- dijo Ron retirandose también

**En el pasillo...**

- Ginny

- Dime Ron

- Dijiste que me ibas a dar unos consejos de... tu sabes.

- Ah si, vente aqui, esta vacio.- dijo Ginny asomando su cabeza por un compartimiento vacio.

- Ginny, que le gusta a las chicas? - preguntó Ron despues de entrar

- A las chicas les gustan que las alaguen, que las hagas sentir bien, ser **_RO-MAN-TI-CO _**y que las quieran...

- … que les regalen cosas, ser super especial, demostrarle que tu eres el único que la puedes querer asi y no darte verguenza gritar "te amo" frente a toda la escuela… cosas asi. - terminó Hermione, que le estaba dando consejos a Harry, ya que este aprovecho y se los pidió ( los pobres chicos estan necessitates de cariño XD !)

- Hermione,eres un amor , gracias por tus consejos( un amor? Mas bien un horror!)

Despues de que llegaron al Castillo fueron a sentarse en el gran comedor (Harry estaba encabronao porque Ginny se sentó junto a Seamus) y paso to eso de la selección ( es que me da flojera escribirlo todo). Luego se fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En la sala, Harry, Ron y Hermione venia detrás de Ginny y Seamus, Ginny y él pararon en seco:

- Ginny cada dia estas mas hermosa - dijo Seamus acariciandole la cara a la pelirroja.

- Ginny cada dia estas mas hermosa - decia Harry burlandose de Seamus y haciendo con sus manos caras parlantes.

- Te amo - dijo Seamus

- Te amo - dijo Harry otra ves de la misma forma

Todos estaban muertos de la risa. Seamus miro hacia atras. Harry dejo de hacer sus muecas y caras parlantes y se puso a mirar al techo y a silbar.

- Adios Seamus, tengo sueñito - dijo Ginny y se fue hacia la habitacion de chicas.

Los chicos se fueron a su antigua habitacion y se durmieron muy rapido. En cambio Harry se fue a buscar su album de fotos y encontro una foto de sus padres. Harry se sentó en el piso apoyado de la pared y observando la foto dijo:

- Iluminame padre

Y apoyo la cabeza de la pared.Harry sintio un ladrillo undirse.busco su varita y dijo:

- _Accio ladrillo_

El ladrillo llego a sus manos dejando un hueco lleno. Harry como más entrometido no puede ser, metió su mano y saco un diario azul royal.

- Quien sera el moron que dejo esta mierda en este hueco!

Cuando Harry abrió el diario su corazón dio un vuelco al ver escrito en el

**_James Potter_**

- Perdón padre

Harry se acosto en sus boxers (ya mismo necesito un psiquiatra) y empezó a leer, ansioso por saber que su padre escribia allí.

Diario:

Este es el primer dia que escribo en ti ,es una flojera pero bueeenooo.Hoy mi trio y yo…

_**Flash back**_

- ¡James, Remus, Peter!- llamó Sirius

- Que paso infeliz? - dijo Remus

- Miren lo que he conseguido - dijo Sirius enseñando unos espejos.

- Para que queremos esas mierdas? - pregunto James

- Facil, nos los amarramos al zapato y luego a mirar a las chicas Muajajaja…

- Es una brillante idea Sirius - dijo Peter (y como no va a ser buena si es de Sirius)

James, Sirius y Remus miraron a Peter y dijeron "tu diciendo eso?" al unisono.

- Hoy llueve - dijo Remus

- Nooooooooo… hoy hay ¡¡huracan!- dijo James

Y todos empezaron a correr en la sala comun alandose los pelos de la nuca y gritando como histericos. Todos los de la sala comun empezaron a reirse exepto Lily, que se encojono y se paro para irse a su dormitorio (que agua fiestas) pero cuando estaba en el medio escucho:

- Lily cuidado!

James cayo encima de Lily. Los dos estaban mirandose fijamente. James estaba encantado pero Lily…

- James Potter ¡SALTE!

Antes de que James pudiera Lily lo empujo y se fue directo donde el retrato de la Dama Gorda (en vez de aprovechar el momento)

- Lily! - grito James corriendo detras de ella

James alcanzo a Lily y se la llevo del brazo a un escondite secreto que solo los merodeadores conocian.(me encantan esos muchachos,excepto peter)

- Potter dejame en paz!

- No sin antes pedirte perdon.

- Pues haslo y me dejas en paz.

- Lily tu siempre has sabido que te quiero y siempre me lastimas - dijo James, Lily se quedo callada

- Lil...

- Que tengo de especial yo ?

- Mucho, por ejemplo tu personalidad, tu rudeza sencillamente me encanta, lo dificil, tu pelo … - dijo acariciando le el pelo- tu cara…- dijo acariciandole la cara- y tus labios… -dijo besandola. Lily por unos segundos correspondio pero luego...

**¡PLAF!**

Lily le pego una buena cacheta y se fue.James estaba conmocionado. Se quedo alli por media hora, cuando decidio ir a la sala comun, encontro al trio.

- James adivina que? - dijo Sirius

- Que?

- Tengo novia!- dijo el chico muy emocionado y dando briquitos.

- Quien!

- Siriem White - dijo Peter

- Y cuando se lo pediste?

- Despues de verle el culo con el espejito ese - dijo Remus alzando su vista de un libro que tenia en las manos.

- Y que paso contigo, Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius ignorando el comentario del licantropo.

- Bese a Lily

- No way! - Sirius entre asombro y emocion

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Remus soltando su libro.

- Felicidades!- dijo Peter dando pequeños aplausos.

- Vente James, dejemos a estos solteros sin novias.- dijo Sirius cruzando su mano por los hombres de James.

- Ex- novias!- dijo Remus

- Es que… - trató de hablar James

- Ah, pero en eso tienen razon el chico, como no me percate de los cuernos?- dijo Sirius

- Hablando de cuernos este tipo, que paso con Michelle, Pamela, Samantha, Isabel y Kristen?- dijo Remus

- yo las deje- dijo Sirius con la frente en alto

- Nunca he visto un hombre que deje a su novia y llore dias por cada una - dijo Peter pensativo.

- Y eso tambien aplica a que todas se fueron con MALFOY- dijo Remus

- Casi todas, por que Siriem me adora, James cuida a Lily, que no se vaya con el…

- Moron- dijo Remus

- Pendejo- dijo James

- Imbecil- dijo Peter

- Estupido- dijo Remus

- mequetrefe de Malfoy- terminó Sirius

- Es que… - volvio a tratar de decir James

- Ella no lo hara por que te ama?- dijo Sirius

- ¡CHICOS!¡ Yo bese a Lily pero me pegó, ella y yo no somos nada! - Todos se quedaron en shock

- Como va a ser James - dijo Sirius en un llanto fingido - Das verguenza mi amigo - En esos momentos entro Lily a la sala comun.

- Lily!- grito Sirius

- Dime- dijo Lily sin mirar a James

- Como pudiste despreciar a este prospecto de hombre?- dijo Sirius señalando a James en forma afeminada (parece que todos en mi ff tienen un lado oscuro)

- Asi que ya les dijo todo, verdad?- dijo Lily y se fue para su dormitorio

- Esta dificil la condenada - dijo Remus

- Mira James, yo te voy a dar mis consejos- dijo Sirius (pobre James, ahora con los "consejos" de Sirius se a perdido)

(esto no tiene que ver con el diario de james pero es para que entiendan la historia un)

_En el dormitorio de chicas…_

Ese tipo besa muy bien, pero que estoy pensando! Yo odio a James! Aunque tengo que admitir que es guapo, y todas se muren por estar con el y yo que soy la dichosa…  
  
**_Fin del flash back_**

_**OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**_

**CrazySiriemBlack: **gracias siempre por pasarte al FF!

**flowerweasley16**: que bueno que te guste mi FF!

De verdad que me ponen muy contenta :D


	7. Problemas de amor

-1Capítulo 7: **Problemas de amor**

Harry se quedo dormido, pero en lo mas profundo de su mente sabia lo que iba a hacer: lo mismo que hizo su padre pero al estilo HP. Asi que por la mañana se levanto y se fue a dar un baño. Como dejo su ropa, se fue en toalla al dormitorio ( voy a escribir un poquito mas antes de que me de el patatus del siglo!) Alli todos estaban en pallamas exepto Ron que estaba en boxers ( ¡Ya pa que, me dio el patatus del siglo!) Harry se vistió con ropa casual ya que era sabado y se fue a buscar a Ginny antes que Seamus. Cuando bajo vio a Ginny y a Hermione hablando de chicos. Se les acerco silenciosamente para saber lo que decian…

- Seamus es lindo – dijo Hermione

- Y que te parece Ron?- le preguntó Ginny

- Esta pianissimo (en eso estoy contigo)

- Y Harry?

- Su musculatura me dejo en shock- dijo Hermione

- Es que Harry es lindo, bello, precioso, sexy, fuerte (si con aquella estaba de acuerdo contigo estaba al 100)

- Ginny recoge que se te salio la baba- dijo Hermione riendo

- Hola chicas!- dijo harry llegando de repente, las 2 quedaron petrificadas

- ¡Harry,que carajos haces aqui?- pregunto Ginny

- Ay cuidado, me come la chica

- Las ganas - penso Ginny ( AMIGA!)

- Estaban hablando?

- Pues si!- dijo Ginny

- Pues yo llegue ahora y no escuche nada de nadita.- Las chicas lo miraron con caras serias.

- Hola chicas- acababa de llegar Ron

- Hola

- Ginny, podemos hablar?

- Claro Harry

- Pues vamos...

Antes de irse Ginny le tiro una giña a Ron. Ron acordándose de las "sabias" palabras de Ginny, fue donde Hermione.

- Hola hermione

- Que pasa?

- Que...que...te queria decir que hoy estas linda

- Estoy igual que siempre Ron

- No, no lo estas

- Y por que lo crees?( tu no sabes aceptar un cumplido?ya yo estuviera bien emociona'!)

- Hermy, tienes la autoestima Baja ( para como es la tiene demasiado alta)

- No, no la tengo (que fria la tipa, creo que esta tmb tine su lado obscuro)

- Pues entonces me aceptas una cerveza de mantequilla?

- Pues vamos...

**Mientras tanto...**

- Harry,que me querias decir?

- Yo se que tu quieres estar conmigo, por que sigues con Seamus?

- Por que crees que quiero estar contigo? (obviamente xq esta buenísimo, DUH!)

- Por que veo el brillo en tus ojos cada ves que me ves

- a si? - dijo Ginny altanera

-Si - dijo Harry cogiéndole la barbilla para besarla...

- Hem,hem...Harry?

Era Cho (entrometida, lambe llaga, bueno, su nombre lo dice todo Cho Cha-ng y por cierto,Cho Cha-ng reprovó) Harry y ginny voltearon sus caras hacia Cho ya que sus cuerpos estaban frente a frente y la mano de Harry seguia en la barbilla de Ginny.

- Perdón por interrumpir

- Ya pa' que - dijo Ginny mirándola tan mal que si dicen "si las miradas mataran" la de Ginny la mataba y la enterraba.

- Que quieres Cho? - dijo Harry seco(pos que tome agua XD!)

- Hablar contigo

- Pues ni modo - dijo Harry

- Harry, gracias por hablar conmigo - dijo Ginny (hablar, casi besarla diras mejor!)

- En cualquier momento - dijo Harry (guiñale un ojo para completar!)

- Vamos Harry - dijo Cho halándolo de un brazo a un aula vacia (pesada)

**Ya en el aula...**

- Que me querias decir?

- Ya me deje de Michael Corner

- Yyyyy...

- Yo te sigo queriendo

- Cho... no me viste alla afuera?

- Pero... tu me querias

- Tu lo has dicho, te queria

- Aquel beso… no signifco nada?

- Significo hace 2 años

- Pero Har...

- Parece que Michael te pego lo de pesado

- Yo luchare por ti

-Esta bien, pierde tu tiempo (Harry… AMIGO!)

Harry estaba apunto de irse pero la Cho Cha-ng lo beso.

- que te pasa! - dijo Harry empujándola

- que te quiero!

- y sabes que? YO NO! - dijo y se fue. Estaba en shock

-Yo queriendo besar a una y beso a otra - penso Harry

Después de entrar a la sala comun se fue a su dormitorio.Alli estaba Ron,parece que esperándolo.

- Que pasa Ronny?

- Necesito un consejo (no puedes x ti solo?)

- Sobre la chica?

- Si

- Pues dime por que necesitas unos consejos

- Por que el pedi consejos a Ginny, me los dice, los uso y me sirven? NO! Le invito unas cervezas (ya saben quien es verdad,es OBVIO) y que carajos me dice,..."gracias Ronny, que buen amigo eres" necesito ahora los tuyos!

- Mira maricon, tranquilizate!

- Pues dame unos jodios consejos!

- Bueno primero...

En eso Seamus y dean entran al dormitorio.

- Que hacen chicos? - pregunto Seamus

- Hablando cosas de _HOMBRES_- dijo harry mirandolo seriamente

- Dean, dejalos que estan hablando cosas de _HOMBRES_ pero por lo visto yo no veo ninguno

- Y que soy yo? - dijo Harry

- Un niño lloron, que llora por el amor de mi novia (uy Harry, eso dolio)

- Y por que crees que ella no siente lo mismo por mi?

- Por que hoy me beso

Ron en su cama pensaba "uy, aquí hay pelea!"

Harry empujo a Seamus y este se lo devolvio. Ya en unos segundos estaban tirados en el suelo dandose puños. Todos los demas chicos trataban de separarlos. En una, Harry le dio a Seamus en sus partes intimas. A este le dolio tanto que se arresmiyó tanto que se puso colorado como un tomate. Ese fue el momento exacto para poder separarlos. Dean aguantaba a Seamus, Neville aguantaba a Harry y Ron se paró en medio de los dos.

- No lo puedo creer, nunca… pero nunca, pense(chico, nunca digas que nunca has pensado, se que no lo has hecho, pero no lo divulges! eso es malo pa ti, pa tu reputacion de papisongo!) que dos de mis amigos se pelearan, y menos por mi hermana, aunque debo admitir que es bonita, pero claro! si salio a su hermano! - dijo Ron señalándose a si mismo (que comemierda!pero tiene razon, es hermoso)

- Ron por favor di el punto - dijo Harry

- El punto, como tu dices, es que no vamos a estar por ahí deteniendo peleas, si no se soportan, en estos momentos **SOLO** tirense miradas asesinas

Seamus se libró de Dean y le tiro una mirada asesina a Harry y se fue a su cama. Neville dejo a Harry y se fue a cenar. Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo ya que no habian almorzado y estaban hambrientos los dos. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, se sentaron junto a Hermione qaue estaba sola.

- Y por que la chica tan sola? -pregunto Ron

-Neville esta hablando con la amiga de Ginny (mas bien enamorándola) y Ginny ya vino con Seamus (a Harry le hirvió la sangre)

- Hablando de Seamus, Harry y el actuaron como perros y gatos

- Se pelearon? (no! de verdad!)

- Peor que tu y yo

- Y quien gano! - Harry y Ron la miraron con cara de "what!"

- Quiero decir, que si yo los veo...

- Apuestas?

- Te lo gozas?

- No, detención

- Que aguafiestas eres!

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**ClaudiaBlackPotter**Gracias por leer el FF, que bueno que te guste nn

**CrazySiriemBlack**Gracias por seguir leyendo! Si! Ya llegaron los flash backs jejune, esto va a estar interesante…Lily tiene que ir al oculista a hacerse un examen de la vista, todos lo sabemos XD! Sirius te adora!

**flowerweasley16**Que bueno que te gustara el Flash back Flower! No tengo nada contra Hermione, me gusta molestar a todos los personajes :P, aunque tengo que tener a alguien en la mirilla mas que a los demas, y Hermione es la "suertuda".


	8. Enamoramientos y confeciones

Capítulo 8:** Enamoramientos y confeciones**

Después de comer se fueron a la sala común en donde cada uno se fue para su dormitorio. Harry y Ron se pusieron sus pajamas (sus pajamas?que paso con sus boxers? ay no, a esto hay que darle rewind) Harry y Ron se pusieron sus boxers(ahora!) y se sentaron en la cama de Ron.

- Harry acuerdate que me ibas a dar consejos (todavia no puede por si solo?)

- Ah si, claro, mira: cuando la veas juegale bromitas en las cuales tu salgas beneficiado(que listo el tipo! - -') si quieres darle su primer beso antes de novios, alagala.

- Ajá, gracias.

- Pues bien me voy a dormir.

Pero Harry no se fue a dormir, se fue a la sala común para pensar mas tranquilo ya que los ronquidos de Neville no lo dejaban ni dormir ni pensar.

Se acostó en el sofá mas grande y se quedo dormido como un angel (en boxers…eso es un dios!) (como va a ser un angel…si es toda una tentacion) Al levantarse, se sento y en esos momentos salio Ginny de su dormitorio y al ver a Harry se dirigió hacia el y se sentó a su lado.

- Que madrugado

- Valio la pena

- Harry es muy tempreno para que empiezes a joder

- No puedo creer que me regañes por decir la verdad

- Ay Harry!XD

- Sabes? Ayer dejamos algo pendiente - diciendo esto Harry se acercó poco a poco y la beso. Ginny no le pego, en cambio, sacó su varita y la apuntó a la mejilla de Harry, se separo de él y dijo:

- _Montigus cortios!_

- Tuf…!- Harry trato articular palabra pero cuando abrió la boca la mitad de su lengua cayó al piso.

- Yo te dije que si me volvias a besar sin mi consentimiento te la cortaba!

En esos momentos gran parte de las chicas salian de sus dormitories. Cuando vieron a Harry se quedaron peor que Ginny y Hermione. Harry al instante cogió su lengua y se fue corriendo hacia la enfermería. La enfermería quedaba 3 pisos mas abajo. Mientras Harry recorría cada piso hacia la enfermería, todos los cuandros se reian, las chicas se quedaban bobas al verlo (quien no?) y los chicos se reian pero al ver a las chicas lo fulminaban con la mirada. Unas cuantas veces se le cayó la lengua y eso tmb fue motivo de gracia (para los chicos). Harry al fin llegó a la enfermería, le enseñó la lengua a la señora Pomfrey y esta lo acostó en una cama.

- Así que eres un típico roba besos- Harry nego con la cabeza

- Sí, ya te lo crei!- dijo sarcasticamente. Madame Pomfrey busco una poción color naranja la cual virtió en un vaso.

- Esto, jovencito, es para que te vuelva a crecer la lengua, yo podia pegar la otra parte pero la dejaste caer tantas veces y todo lo demas, que no sirve. Ahora necesito que te mires en el espejo el crecimiento de tu lengua, y si quieres te la puedes dejar un poco mas larga para que asi puedas robar mejor los besos.

A Harry le aparecio una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro"habra pocima para los castrados?"-penso Harry

Mientras tanto...

- Ron gracias por traerme a Hogsmade...

- Dale gracias a McGonagall que fue la que nos dejo...eh...vamos a Las Tres escobas?

- Pues claro bobo, tu sabes que lo que a mi me gusta es emborracharme

- Pues no, no lo sabia ¡ Pensaba que eras prefecta!

- Me liberé

- Y ese cambio?

- Victor

- Krum?

- Si, pero no pienses mal

Ron hizo una mueca de desesperación.

- Buuuueeeenoooo

- Vente, entremos Hermione

Ron y Hermione entraron y localizaron una pequeña mesa en el fondo del bar.

- yo busco las cervezas- dijo Ron (que listo el tipo! el lo que quiere es echar pa'lante el consejo de Harry)

Cuando Ron volvió se sento junto a Hermione y sin querer queried si claro) le echó la cerveza encima de la camisa de Hermione.

- Pendejo, y ahora que voy a hacer? Si me quedo todos se van a reir de mí, y si me voy tmb por que me van a ver la mancha!

- Bueno Hermione, yo tengo 2 camisas...

- Enserio!

- Bueno si, si quieres...

- Claro!

Ron se quitó su camisa de cuello y se la entregó a Hermione. Esta se fue directo al baño a cambiarse. La camisa de Ron le quedaba un poco ancha, pero a ella no le importaba y salio de lo mas feliz. Allí Ron la estaba esperando:

- Te quedo bien?

- Pues como ves

- Okay

- Oye, y Harry?

- Debe estar en el castillo, yo no lo veo desde anoche

- Vente, vamos a buscarlo (no lo puedo creer!no sabe aprovechar los momentos!)

- Buuueeenoo...

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron a Ginny.

- Hola Ginny, has visto a Harry?- preguntó Hermione

- Esta en la enfermería

- Por que!- preguntó Ron

- Que te lo diga él... si puede.

- A que te refieres?- dijo Ron

- Compruebalo tu mismo, yo ire a Hogsmade a arreglar unos asuntos... a por cierto, llévenle ropa (pa que?si asi esta perfecto!)

- Ehh?

- Bueno… adiós- dijo Ginny saliendo por el cuadro.

- Pa que necesita ropa?- dijo Ron

- No se, pero lo que sé es que tu le buscaras la ropa mientras yo me cambio- dijo Hermione

En 10 minutos ya estaban entrando a la enfermeria. Harry estaba 5 camas mas al fondo gritando:

- Madame Pomfrey!

- Ya voy niño escandaloso!

Madame Pomfrey hizo un movimiento con la varita directo a la boca de Harry

- Listo

- Gracias

- Harry, se puede saber por que estas aquí?- dijo Ron

- Pues, por que tu hermanita linda y preciosa me corto la lengua

- El tipico roba besos- dijo Hermione

- No molestes!

- Mira, si robas besos o no a mi que, pero vistete para ir a comer que estoy hambriento.- dijo Ron

Harry se vistio y los 3 se fueron a almorzar. Luego se fueron a preparar todo para su proximo dia de clases. Eran como las 7:00 pm, y Ron le estaba enseñando a Hermione como jugar ajedrez, y Harry, aburrido, se fue al dormitorio a leer (ya saben que verdad?) Saco el ladrillo y tambien el diario. Lo puso encima de su cama y puso las pajamas (lo voy a complacer pero pa la proxima no va a haber pajamas!) Se acostó en su cama y empezo a leer.

Diario:

Otra vez a vaciar mis pensamientos en ti...

_**FLASHBACK**_

En el dormitorio...

- James, deja de llorar ,yo se que Lily esta buena y todo eso, pero ella te rechazo- decia Remus tratando de consolarlo.

- Si James- dijo Peter

- Pues saben que?- dijo Sirius

- Que!

- Que tu, Jamsie, debes luchar por lo tuyo, tus metas, y en eso estan tus futuros hijos, y para los hijos necesitas tener esposa. Lily, tu amor, tu...tu...tu todo, eso mismo, TU TODO! (parece que sirius tiene guille de presidente)

- Tienes razón- dijo James firmemente.

- Claro que tengo razón!

- Cuando terminen, nos podemos ir a desayunar?- preguntó Remus

- Si, que tengo un hambreeeeee- dijo Peter

- Gran sorpresa!- dijeron James, Sirius y Remus

**En el desayuno...**

- Mira quien acaba de llegar, Jamsie.

Lily acababa de llegar con sus amigas, Siriem y Sherlian. Estas se sentaron en el único espacio vacio: frente a los chicos.

- Mirense esto- dijo Remus a los chicos

Remus cogió unas uvas y empezó a chuparlas mirando a Sherlian bien sexy. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que esta entendiera la indirecta. Sherly cogio un guineo. Los chicos la miraron ansiosos. De repente, Sherly exprimio el guineo haciendolo pure. Remus la miro sorprendido mientras todos se reian silenciosamente.

Despues de eso todo fue normal, Siriem y Sirius tirandose besos furtidos, Remus y Peter haciendo chistes...y algo que James noto: Lily le tiraba miradas furtivas, igual que el a ella. despues de sonar el timbre escolar los chicos se fueron a Historia de la Magia.

- Hola snivelly- dijo James dirigiendose a Snape y apuntando la varita hacia el. Sirius le dio un codazo y señalo a Lily con la cabeza

- Mejor entremos

En el aula James se sentaba con Sirius al final, mientras que Lily se sentaba con Siriem al principio. El profesor Binns entró como siempre por la pizarra para dar relatos aburridos sobre magos y brujas. James y Sirius, como de costumbre, hablaban de quien de los 2 estaba mas bueno.

- Yo por un lado tengo novia, lo que tu no

- Pues por si no lo sabias, yo tengo una fila de chicas que harian lo que fuera por tenerme.

- Y porque no escoges a una?

- Por que la que quiero esta alla!- dijo James señalando a Lily

- Señores, estoy harto de que se peleen en esta clase, los voy a separar...mmhhmmm… Evans, cambiate con Black

- No!- dijo Lily

- Si!- dijeron James, Sirius y Siriem. Sirius se fue mas rapido que ligero a lado de Siriem, mientras Lily se dirigia al final del salon.

- Parece que estamos destinados a estar juntos, verdad Lily?

- Mejor callate Potter!

- Bueeeenooo

**Despues de 10 minutos…**

- Lily,te queria pedir perdon por lo del beso...

- Se nota que no estas acostumbrado a pedir perdon verdad?

- Todo lo que una muchacha bonita puede hacer verdad?

Lily empezo a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. James tambien sonrio.

- Sabes James...

- Me dijiste James!

- Bueno si, mira, olvida lo del perdon

- Eso quiere decir que te gusto el beso?

- No! bueno, este…me referia a...

- No digas nada.- dijo James tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

**A los 5 minutos...**

- Sabes Lily…me gusta mucho, mas de lo normal creo…

- Por favor James, no empieces de nuevo con esas cosas!

- Que cosas Lily? Yo te amo…TE AMO!- dijo James con una emoción que se paró de su lugar con los brazos estirados.

Toda la clase se les quedo mirando entre risitas.

- Creoq ue hay sufficient tiempo para que le exprece su amor a Evans, Sr. Potter, pero ahora con la clase.- dijo el Prof. Binns.

James se sentó junto a una apenada y ruborizada Lily, mientras él sentía como tambien se ponia colorado.

_**Fin del FLASHBACK**_


End file.
